Cats: a Jellicle Romance
by geminirayne01
Summary: A routine Jellicle Ball buzzes with romance and jealousy. who is in love? who has been scorned?
1. Chapter 1

Every year, she saw him and every year it was the same thing: one brief dance with him and he was gone. Such was his nature; after all he was known as the "Magical Mr. Mistoffelees" and she was only "Cassandra of the Moonlight Eyes". many times she had asked herself what was she thinking, to be after a cat like him? She only saw him once a year at the Jellicle Ball. Never once did it occur to her that he lived next door to her with his family. It definitely never occurred to her that he might have felt the same irritation: one dance and that was all he was allowed. Curse Bombalurina, she always got in the way and Rum Tum Tugger was no better. He always stole Cassandra away after she had danced with Mistoffelees. Just once he would like to have spoken to her away from the Jellicle gatherings, away from Tugger and Bombalurina and the watchful eyes of the older cats such as Skimbleshanks, Jennyanydots and Jellylorum.

"Mistoffelees? Mistoffelees? Hey, Misto, are you all right? You seem down and out, not so cheerful. Fleas, perhaps?" asked Mungojerrie, the resident clown. Mistoffelees shook his head and continued to watch the festivities from the safety of the corner. Mungojerrie knew better and put his paw on Mistoffelees' shoulder.

"No, I'm okay, really. Just a lot on the mind…. For a cat anyways." he replied to the paw on the shoulder. Mungojerrie curled up next to him, prepared to listen and offer advice.

"So, what's your deal? Fleas? Ticks? No more tricks?" he asked. Mistoffelees merely shook his head and was prepared to look down but a sleek black cat caught his eye and he looked up. Mungojerrie looked up to see who had caught the eye of the magic cat and saw his partner in crime, Rumpleteazer, chatting with Cassandra and Victoria. Over it all, Munkustrap and Old Deuteronomy watched, like a mother over her newborn kittens. Mungojerrie noticed the look and nudged Mistoffelees with a paw

"So, Cassandra, is it? She's a fine one. Too bad Rum Tum Tugger seems to get in the way. I hear Bombalurina has her eyes on you but it would seem that the feeling is not mutual. You should go speak to her then. I'll even come with you, what say?" Mungojerrie offered.

"Thanks but I'll be okay over here. You go on ahead." Mistoffelees told him. Mungojerrie put one final paw on his shoulder and walked over to where Cassandra and the girls were engaged in lively chatter about Rum Tum Tugger

"Come on, Cassandra, it is evident he likes you. What, other than that he is very conceited, is wrong with him? He is big, brave and very bold. What more could you want?" asked Victoria.

"I agree", chimed in Etcetera who had just joined in, "If I only weren't a kitten, I'd be all over him."

Mungojerrie gently pushed Etcetera over "however, you stand a better chance with Alonzo. Besides, even though Rum is a good guy, he is a bit conceited."

Rumpleteazer rolled her eyes at her companion, "and like Mistoffelees is not? He has stayed over there the entire time. You're the only one he has spoken to. And you call Rum Tum Tugger conceited. At least he talks and socializes…."

"Now, Misto is just shy and we know this is why he doesn't speak much. However, he did make a rather wonderful remark about a certain "moonlight eye" cat." replied Mungojerrie, waiting to see if Cassandra's ears picked up. Sure enough, she picked up and Mungojerrie continued.

"Sure enough, he saw her and said that she was looking absolutely wonderful, that her eyes seemed brighter than her namesake AND that her coat looked even shinier and softer than usual. I think he might be a rather smitten kitten. Oh look, its Electra, I must go have a word with her" and Mungojerrie walked off, rather smug and pleased with himself.

The words stuck in Cassandra's head "brighter than my namesake? He thinks so? Maybe I should--"


	2. Chapter 2

Cassandra politely excused herself from her small group and made her way over to where Mistoffelees was hiding. When Mistoffelees saw her, he looked for a place to hide but none were available.

"Evening Mistoffelees. I hope you're enjoying yourself. " Cassandra said, trying to create conversation.

"Evening Miss Cassandra. You look wonderful this evening. I'm managing here until I can leave." mistoffelees replied shyly

"Thank you. You look well yourself. If I may ask, why are you over here alone? I overheard Bombalurina saying that she was saving a dance for you."

Mistoffelees shook his head, "that is sweet of her and I will have to go thank her later but I am not much of a dancer type nor am I really in the mood for it. Sad, isn't it?"

Cassandra twitched her ears at his comment, " I beg to disagree. The few times I have seen you dance as well as the one you and I share, I think you are most wonderful. Much better than Rum Tum Tugger. But I didn't say that."

Mistoffelees cracked a smile, "perhaps he should dance with Bombalurina instead of you. No offense to you but he seems to have all left paws when dancing with you. I think you are a wonderful dancer and, I hope you wont be offended, I enjoy the one dance I have with you at every Ball"

Across the room, munkustrap watched as Cassandra talked with Mistoffelees while Rum Tum Tugger and Bombalurina glared at them.

"He's actually speaking and to Cassandra of all cats. Wonderful, isn't it?" asked a deep voice from behind Munkustrap. Old Deuteronomy yawned and repeated his question.

"Of course, of course, but he is a bit young, isn't he though?" asked Munkustrap. Deuteronomy waved a paw at him in response as if to wave away a bit of dust

"Nonsense. If it is Cassandra of the Moonlight Eye that he opens to, then let it. I would watch the Rum Tum Tugger and Bombalurina. They do not look pleased with the development."

Munkustrap nodded in acknowledgement and turned away just in time to see Bombalurina walk over to the pair

"Bombalurina, may I have a word with you please?" called Munkustrap before she could reach them.

Growling, Bombalurina turned to face Munkustrap.

"What is it?" she asked, rather irritably, as though she had moved out of her favorite spot on the couch at home.

"where are you off to at this moment?" he asked.

With a sniff, Bombalurina answered, "Cassandra is in MY place and I mean to go remind her that HER partner at these events is Rum Tum Tugger, NOT Mistoffelees. Why?"

Munkustrap shook his head, "as I thought. Bombalurina, we have no set partners here. These are social events. We chat with whom we please. Old Deuteronomy has noticed the pairing and has said "let it be". Now, let them alone."

As Munkustrap walked away, Bombalurina glared after him and walked back to the corner she had been in and sulked as only a angry cat could. Bad timing because shortly after settling into her corner, she was approached by none other than Rum Tum Tugger, also irritable. Normally, she would have enjoyed talking to him but she was irritated. Rum Tum Tugger was so mad, his whiskers were shaking

"Let me guess: Munkustrap got to you too" she asked

Rum Tum nodded and shook his whiskers. He noticed that Bombalurina's claws were bared

"he told me that the pair had been noticed and the order was to let it be. You too, I assume?"

Bombalurina nodded and the two continued to watch from their corner, silent and angry.

All over the Ball, the pairing was noticed and everyone was talking about it. Blissfully unaware in their corner, Cassandra was being enchanted by mistoffelees' tales of the tricks he played on his family, random scrapes he would get into as a kitten and stories made up out of his own head.

"I never knew he was like this. He always seemed so shy, reserved, but now I see I was wrong." she thought as her interest grew.

As he wove his tales, real and imaginary, Mistoffelees noticed the interest glowing in Cassandra's eyes.

"She really is interested, she is really listening and- she's enjoying the tales. I don't believe it. What's more, that I have opened up to her is something that I would never guessed I'd do. She seems so nice and here I always thought her stuck up. I was wrong and I must apologize"

As the tale ended, Cassandra placed a paw on mistoffelees' left paw

"I must admit, I had thought wrong of you. I never realized you had such a gift of story. Could be that I never had a chance to really speak with you. You really are something different" she explained

"I admit that I had wrong thoughts of you as well. Like you, I never had a chance to speak with you outside of the one dance so I had nothing to base on but observation."

As the two continued to chat, the rage in the corner soared and jealousy grew. A plan was hatched to split the two apart and the conspirators split with Bombalurina heading for the corner and Rum Tum Tugger heading for the door

The ball wore on until the clock in the distance sounded midnight. As everyone took leave, mistoffelees walked Cassandra to the door.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening. that's the first time I have enjoyed myself at one of these things. Tell me, do you live far from here, if I may ask such a thing?" asked Cassandra.

"I am glad you enjoyed it. I did too, surprisingly, but I think it was because of the company I had. Many thanks for your company tonight. To answer your question, no. I live over in the rose district, just a block from here. Yourself?"

Cassandra was surprised and it showed in her eyes. But before she could reply to him, Bombalurina walked in and spirited him away while Rum Tum Tugger slid into his place and walked her out. The last sound she heard was mistoffelees' cry and her name.

"He isn't right for you, Cassandra. He's too quite, too mysterious. You'd always be worried about him. Its best to forget him." Rum Tum Tugger said to her as he parted from here at the corner of her block

"Forget Mistoffelees?" she thought and her fur stood on end in rage "Never!"


	3. Chapter 3

That night, Mistoffelees sat on the roof of his home and stared out over the sea of roofs. On his mind was Cassandra and how much fun he had being with her this evening, how Bombalurina had moved in and tried to destroy that with aid from Rum Tum Tugger.

"If only I could know where she might be, I might be able to conjure up a way to see her." he thought wistfully, not knowing that three roofs down on the other side of the fence, Cassandra was on the roof of her home, contemplating the same thing.

"He lives not far from me but I don't know which home is his. I cant exactly go wandering around at this hour of night either. If only Rum Tum Tugger and Bombalurina hadn't interfered…. How dare he say such a thing. Why would I worry about him? I know he would come home at night, I'm certain of it."

As she finished her thought, she let out a long, sad howl that had all cats in hearing range wondering what that noise was. Had a human heard it, you would think it was the sound of a broken heart.

Mistoffelees heard the cry and it struck him to the core. He knew it as the sound of a lonesome cat, one who had a dream stolen from them.

"Poor soul. It was loud so they aren't far from here. If only I knew where….." he thought as he cried out in response. Cassandra heard the call and answered back in a sound that was unique only to her. When Mistoffelees heard it, he froze

"There's only one cat I know can sound like that. It has to be… Cassandra!!" he called out as loud as he could.

When she heard him call out for her, she smiled.

"He recognized it…. I must find him. Perhaps the alley will provide clues." she thought as she jumped down to the dirt road below through tree branches.

Mistoffelees took off for the alley, hoping he could find her. The two raced toward each other, only to run into each other and get tangled up in a pile of leaves and paws. They finally sorted themselves out, shook the dust off and looked each other square in the eyes.

"Cassandra! Its really you! I knew it was, it had to be. As soon I heard you cry, I had to come find you. I am sorry about the interference as we left last nights festivities." Mistoffelees explained as he sat down. Cassandra sat down in font of him and wrapped her tail around her.

"It wasn't your fault but I forgive you anyways. I do hope Bombalurina didn't fill your ears with awful stories." she said. "I hope the stories about him are false as well" she thought.

"Nope, not a one. Mostly because I refused to hear of any false words against you . However, if I know the Tugger, he no doubt told you a tale or two about me. Believe me, they are all lies. If I had a companion like you, I would never leave the house. If I did, I would always come back. Like my human, its one cat and one only."

Cassandra smiled, "have you found her yet?"

Mistoffelees shook his head, "not yet but I think I am close to finding her. it's a feeling, like an itch. What about you? Have you found your one yet?"

"Not yet. Everyone keeps saying that Rum Tum Tugger is my one but I don't feel it. They say I need to open my eyes and see. I say they need to go see the vet."

Mistoffelees laughed at that comment and so did Cassandra.

Meanwhile, a block over, Bombalurina was sitting in the window of her owner's bedroom, angry and clawing the windowsill

"The nerve of her! And Munkustrap too! How dare he allow that?! She's no good, I know she isn't. No cat like her can be. With her eyes that never show anything and she never speaks, she's no good. And Mistoffelees…. He's too good for her. Too young for her as well. He's just out of kitten hood!"

Next door to her, Rum Tum Tugger was curled up on the back porch just as mad.

"She knows its me, she just can't, or won't, see it. Everyone else knows its me. I just have to wait. But why would Old Deuteronomy allow that? that's what I don't get. Unless…… no, that's ridiculous. It's me and that's that. The next Ball will show everyone. She will admit that Mistoffelees was just a phase and it was me all long. Mistoffelees will be so hurt that he'll spring at the first female he sees, case in point, Bombalurina. Once that happens, all will be right in MY Jellicle sight


	4. Chapter 4

Once Cassandra and Mistoffelees had found each other, they frequently visited each other in the alley after dark. Their conversations were always filled with laughter and they each felt that they had found a friend. Bombalurina and Rum Tum Tugger still plotted and conspired and the whole Jellicle world was caught up in the story. Yet, once again, the summer Ball loomed ahead but Mistoffelees had no fear. This time, he knew had a friend there.

The night of the Ball rolled in, clear and filled with stars. As the cats settled in, everyone was talking about Cassandra and Mistoffelees

"did you hear?" said Victoria to Etcetera, "Cassandra and Mistoffelees are in love! isn't it sweet?"

"I heard that it was just a phase on Cassandra's part, that she really likes Rum Tum Tugger. She's just hanging out with Mistoffelees to make him jealous so he'll come forward and admit how he feels" replied Etcetera

"I heard that too and its all ridiculous" chimed in Demeter, "she has no interest in Tugger. Can't say that I blame her. He's too wild for her comfort. Quite frankly, Bombalurina is a better bet for Tugger. I've heard she's the only one who can handle him"

Up on the platform, Old Deuteronomy sat with Munkustrap and surveyed the gathering.

"The rumors spin everywhere. Should we stop them?" asked Munkustrap.

Old Deuteronomy shook his head, "let them have a little fun. Besides, I'm the final word on pairings so what they all say is nonsense. Which reminds me…. Who is the lucky one for you? Is it Electra? Demeter? Perhaps Rumpleteazer? Oh wait, she is paired with Mungojerrie, isn't she? Never mind"

Munkustrap brushed off his whiskers, "have not found her yet. Still looking. Ah, the famous pair is here."

All eyes turned to the door as Cassandra walked in followed by Mistoffelees. Bombalurina glared at Cassandra but her glare went unnoticed. Rum Tum Tugger let out a low growl as a challenge to Mistoffelees but it went ignored.

The pair approached the platform and were greeted by Old Deuteronomy with a low purr. The purr was returned and the two were dismissed.

Known as the Jellicle Round, the first dance began. The girls in a circle on the inside and boys in a circle on the outside. The circles spun opposite ways until the music switched from four beats to three. Who ever you faced was your partner for the waltz part of the sing. First round found Cassandra with Alonzo

"Pretty dancer but no conversation skills" she though as the music turned to four beats again. Round and around it went until it hit three and she was paired with Mungojerrie. Oh, did Rumpleteazer ever glare at her throughout that set. Finally the last set of four, the last set of three and she was paired off with Mistoffelees.

The music spun into the second dance so switching partners wasn't allowed. It was simple waltz and normally, Cassandra loathed this dance. Mostly because she had ended up with Rum Tum Tugger as her partner. This time, she was with Mistoffelees and it seemed different. She was enjoying it, she was light on her feet, like she was dancing on air. Everyone noticed it and the words flowed like water.

"Amazing. She is really enjoying it. Are you seeing this?" exclaimed Old Deuteronomy.

Munkustrap nodded, "as she should be. I think its because she has a new partner. They're both enjoying this and I am pleased"

From their respective corners, Bombalurina and Rum Tum Tugger watched. Rage filled them both but when the music was done, they calmed down for a time.

Contests were held, plays performed, songs were sung and all manner of fun was encouraged that night. At last, the moment he had looked forward to all night had arrived. Mistoffelees approached Cassandra and bowed his head to her. Cassandra bowed her head in return and she accompanied Mistoffelees out onto the floor.

Rum Tum Tugger felt pure fury in him and he sought out Old Deuteronomy to have it corrected

"you feel it violates order? You disapprove so you come to me and ask me to fix it? Tugger, where a heart is concerned, there is no order. Plus, why would I fix this? Its isn't broken, it isn't wrong. I heartily approve of it and will let it be. I advise you and your counterpart, Bombalurina, to leave them alone." and he was dismissed from the platform. As he stormed off, he couldn't help but watch and get angrier.

"Mistoffelees, you dare upset the order? You dare to pair off with her? Have you no respect? And you call yourself a Jellicle. I suppose you tricked her into thinking you are her one. You're not, admit it. She's out of your league… Quaxo", he sneered.

Everyone stopped to see how this would play out . No one had ever used Mistoffelees' real name before. In fact, it wasn't supposed to be used at all. To call him out like this, what was Rum Tum Tugger thinking?

"Of course he tricked her. Or perhaps SHE tricked him" said Bombalurina, "after all, everyone knows that REAL Jellicle cats have eyes that speak for them. Hers never talk and neither does she. You would destroy yourself as a Jellicle if you paired with her. Tell us the truth, Cassandra, you're not a real Jellicle, are you?"

Cassandra reeled at the verbal onslaught but her eyes never betrayed her thoughts.

"See? Nothing, not even a sign of acknowledgment. That proves she isn't a real Jellicle."

Suddenly, the dance floor was a battlefield with Mistoffelees and Rum Tum Tugger at the center. Bombalurina stood behind and to the right of Tugger with a smirk on her face. Mistoffelees faced Tugger, claws bared and senses on full alert. He was set to kill and everyone knew it.

Since all focus was on the boys, Cassandra stole out of the Ball and into the night. Mistoffelees saw her leave and cried out after her

"Cassandra!!!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Cassandra!!" Mistoffelees turned and yelled after her. She kept running until she was out of sight. Angrily, Mistoffelees turned to face Rum Tum Tugger, eyes blazing forth in an unholy darkness.

"Listen here, talking nonsense is one thing. But to call me out and by my real name, no less, are you mad?"

Tugger smirked. He knew exactly what he had done. See, the thing about Jellicles is that they have many names. One given to them by the family, one they call themselves and one that they know but never tell. To call a Jellicle by their real name would be like setting off a nuclear warhead. Its something you just don't do. For the longest time, Mistoffelees had kept his name secret from everyone only because of the stories that surrounded it. Quaxo was short for Quaxolotl, meaning duality, split. As Quaxolotl, or Quaxo, he was good and evil, black and white, judge and jury. No one had ever guessed that he was the messenger from the Heaviside Layer. Sure the stories of Quaxo visiting good Jellicles to take them to the Heaviside Layer were numerous and told frequently. But they were just stories…. Until now.

Meanwhile, as the battle raged, Cassandra was in a nearby park, curled up in a tree, angry and hurt by the accusation thrown at her as well as what Tugger had done to Mistoffelees. At least they hadn't called her by HER real name yet. Of course to call her THAT, well… she may as well curl up and call it a day.

The wind rustled in the leaves and a clock struck ten somewhere. Yet, in her ball she did remain until she heard a familiar voice calling for her.

"Cassandra? Cassan-dra! Where are you?"

Carefully, she looked below her and there was Mistoffelees, looking for her and sniffing for her scent on the wind.

"Mistoffelees? Up here"

Mistoffelees looked all around before looking up to see two bright blue, moonlit eyes staring at him. He swears his claws never touched that tree trunk as he scurried up to see her. He could see the hurt and fear in her eyes. Blast, had she been told the stories as a kitten too? Was this the end? It couldn't be, it wasn't

"Cassandra? Please… don't be afraid. I promise I wont hurt you. If anything, I want to know why you ran away, why you've been crying. Please… I want to help. Tell me? Please?"

She could hear the sincerity in his voice and knew he wasn't lying to her.

"Are you really him? Are you really, truly Quaxo?"

"I'd be lying to you and myself if I said I wasn't. I am Quaxo."

Cassandra sighed. She had finally found someone who understood her, someone she could be herself around and he turned out to be the messenger of the Jellicles. What had she been thinking? She got up, stretched and turned to leave. Mistoffelees caught her by the tail and pleaded with her

"Cassandra, please don't leave. I'm sorry about everything that happened back there. Can you ever forgive me?"

Her heart pulled at her and she could hear HER voice screaming to forgive him. She wrestled it out internally for a few moments before turning back to Mistoffelees

"It wasn't your fault so there is nothing to forgive. But, if you insist, you're forgiven. I just cant believe that you, the "original conjuring cat" are the Jellicle Messenger, that you are Quaxo"

"You're no ordinary Jellicle either, are you…. Bastet?"

Cassandra reeled, stunned that he knew her name and who she was.

"How did you know who and what I am? You wont tell, will you?"

Mistoffelees shook his head

"Nope, why should I? besides, I don't blame you for keeping it quiet. If these fools knew you were the Protector, they have kittens like there was no tomorrow. Plus, I am the Messenger so how else would I know? Relax, I wont tell them, anyone. Believe me?"

Cassandra smiled and put her paw in his

"I believe you. Let's get out of here and go home. What do you say?"

The happy cats jumped out of their tree and headed for home. Back at the old junkyard, Old Deuteronomy was furious with Rum Tum Tugger and Bombalurina

"What were you two thinking? To call him out like that? To frighten her off? To accuse her of not being a real Jellicle? Have you two lost your minds?"

The two culprits spoke not a word but waited for the death knell they knew was coming. Then it was said and they couldn't believe that it had been said

"You two are forbidden from entering this junkyard until I send for you, is that understood?"

Two pairs of eyes widened in shock. They had expected to be ordered to apologize or something like that but… forbidden from the junkyard indefinitely? Unheard of!

"Munkustrap! Get them out of here"

Quietly, Munkustrap led them away to the fence line

"Be safe and stay out of trouble" was all he said as they slid under the fence and walked away


	6. Chapter 6

That night, Cassandra sat in the window and thought about who she was and the orders she had been given.

"When the Messenger brings the good Jellicle here, you are to escort them and protect them until they are safe"

"How will I know?"

"The Old One will tell you when it is time as will the Messenger"

Since then, no one had told her that it was time. Then again, ever since Grizzabella, no one had gone up to the Layer. That was a year ago, at least. Surely soon, someone would go up. She knew that Skimbleshanks, Jennyanydots and Gus the Theatre Cat were getting along in years so they would be next here soon. That thought made her sad, for they had always watched out for her when she was a kitten. Jennyanydots had helped her prepare for her coming out ceremony and Gus had helped her practice all the dances that they would have to celebrate. Skimbleshanks had been like a father to her, telling her stories, teaching her how to fend off the boys when they got to playing rough. She knew she would miss them when they went up.

That was during her coming out ceremony almost 3 years ago. In human years, she was 16 when she came out, Grizzabella went up when she was 17 and now she was 21.

"Wow, quite a responsibility and I was so young…. Crazy" she thought as she drifted off to sleep

Back at the junkyard, Munkustrap still sat with Old Deuteronomy.

"Worried about what you have done?" Munkustrap asked carefully

Old Deuteronomy shook his head, "not at all. What they did was uncalled for on so many counts that I don't have enough whiskers for it! At least Cassandra was spared the calling out part, for the most. Tell me, Munkustrap, do you know who Cassandra REALLY is?"

"No. should I?" he asked, rather curious and afraid.

"Not right now but soon you will need to know. Watch her and Mistoffelees. Believe it or not, those two are linked more ways than one."

Munkustrap said nothing but pondered it over as cats do while Old Deuteronomy brushed his whiskers. The ball was long since over but no one had wanted to leave so everyone had picked out spots and set up camp. Coricopat and Tantomile were set up at the left side of the entry while Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie holed up on the right side. The girls, Victoria, Demeter, Electra and Etcetera were in a corner while the boys were opposite them on the other side of the junkyard. Munkustrap and old Deuteronomy were positioned so they could see all while the older cats like Skimbleshanks, Jellylorum, Gus and Jennyanydots were perched on the hood of an old rusted car to the left of them. Everyone slept but Munkustrap

"Linked more ways than one? They aren't related and I know that for a fact because Cassandra is 21 in human years while Mistoffelees is only 19 AND I was there when both of them were born. So what does he mean? this is worse than fleas!"

Never had anything bothered him so much that he was ready to tear apart his whiskers or claw something until his claws were worn. It irritated him something terrible and as a result he was still awake when the sun came up.

"Did you not sleep last night? Why?" asked Old Deuteronomy, stirring and stretching next to him.

"I was thinking about what you had said and it kept me awake. I still cant piece it all together and it drove me crazy."

"Worry not, I will tell you when it is time. Go to sleep" he admonished Munkustrap

Curling up into a ball under the old tire, Munkustrap slept while everyone else stirred, stretched and looked around to see if anything had changed.

"Would seem to me that they didn't come last night." commented Alonzo

"Course not. They knew that they'd have a right good scrap on their paws if I had caught them sneaking in" boasted Pouncival.

Alonzo batted at him and twitched a whisker "Catnip! You'd done no such thing. I'd had them rousted before you woke up and figured it out."

"You're both liars. Twas me who'd had 'em beat before all of you" crowed Mungojerrie from the top of a trash can

With a well placed smack, the lid flipped and in went Mungojerrie only to emerge with a banana peel on his head

"Well, I guess it was a load of rubbish then as usual" replied Alonzo as Rumpleteazer came out from behind the can.

"So what do we do if they do come back?" asked Pouncival

"YOU do nothing for I will deal with them" replied Old Deuteronomy. All heads spun around to the tire where he sat upright, regal and proud, like a king surveying his realm.

"They knew the rules and chose to break them. They know their punishment and what will happen if they return before I send for them. No need to worry"

Everyone murmured about the possibilities while not far from the fence, Cassandra and Mistoffelees were running for their very fur and their lives from two very furious, revenge driven Jellicles

"Everyone scatter, they're coming and they're furious!" cried Cassandra as she dove under the fence and took refuge in an old pipe while Mistoffelees bolted for a stack of boxes.

In flew two very angry, full puffed cats. All the hairs were on end, teeth and claws were bared and low growls could be heard.

"Bombalurina! Rum Tum Tugger! What is the meaning of this?" Old Deuteronomy's voice boomed from the top of the tire. All the cats had gone into battle stance, claws at the ready and fur on edge. Meanwhile, quietly and carefully, Mistoffelees padded over to the pipe where Cassandra hid

"Are you all right?" he asked

"I'm fine, are you?" she asked in response

He nodded and they watched as the battle began.


	7. Chapter 7

The fur literally flew as Mungojerrie went in full force and bowled over Rum Tum Tugger. From the back, Electra took out Bombalurina and both went rolling into a near by trash can. The older cats camped out on the hood of the car where they had slept and watched while Cassandra and Mistoffelees stayed hidden in the pipe. Suddenly, a whispering was heard behind them and they reeled around to see who it was.

"Psst. Psst, hey you two, its me, Munkustrap, follow me." he called to them. Quietly out the back of the pipe, they went and found themselves in the area where old tires were tossed.

"What is it? Why are we back here?" asked Cassandra.

"Relax. Look, I didn't sleep a wink last night so I saw something really weird. 3 shooting stars around midnight, big ones at that. Plus, Old Deuteronomy started mumbling in his sleep. I think he is due to go up soon, judging from his sleep talking last night. Its almost like he was speaking to someone, accounting for all he had done, including banishing Rum Tum Tugger and Bombalurina. Have you two heard who his successor is yet?"

Both shook their heads. Cassandra truly didn't know but Mistoffelees did. Around midnight last night, he had seen the very same stars and had heard someone calling him.

"Old Deuteronomy is due soon to ascend. You and Bastet need to be ready at midnight in 3 days. The place will be the junkyard. Deuteronomy knows it, you know it. Tell Bastet so she can prepare for this one. Also, the successor to his regime will need to be watched as well. He will know because Deuteronomy will tell him who you and Bastet really are and your purposes. He will also find it hard to sleep this night as well. In fact, I can bet he is awake right now."

The voice had faded as the clock had struck half past midnight. Munkustrap shook his head sadly. He knew what would happen if no successor was named. It would be a Jellicle free for all. Just because he had been the second in command didn't mean that he was next in line. Maybe it would be Skimbleshanks or Alonzo or even Mungojerrie but he doubted that highly. Mungojerrie couldn't even fend off being put in a trash can, how would he manage affairs here?

"You two don't know anything?" he asked pleadingly

Mistoffelees sighed, " I know what you're talking about but I cant tell you anything yet. You have to wait. I'm sorry"

Munkustrap bowed his head in resignation and went back through the pipe to monitor the frenzy on the other side.

"Mistoffelees, why didn't you tell him if you know?" Cassandra asked.

"Not yet. All I got told was to tell you to be ready in 3 days at midnight, here in the junkyard. Old Deuteronomy will ascend then and it will be your job to protect him until he gets to the Doors. Once there, it will be on me. With luck, Old Deuteronomy will name his successor before midnight. 3 sprigs of catnip says its Munkustrap"

Do you think Rum Tum Tugger and Bombalurina will be forgiven before then?" asked Cassandra

"Perhaps. We'll know in 3 days" he replied as he put his paw on top of Cassandra's


	8. Chapter 8

3 days later, the old clock struck 11 and everyone had gathered in the junkyard to hear the news. Who was next? Who would it be? Would Tugger and Bombalurina be forgiven? The air was so thick you could have cut it with a knife. Just behind Old Deuteronomy's favorite spot, Mistoffelees, Cassandra, Munkustrap waited for Deuteronomy to arrive.

"With luck, he will name his successor before midnight. The three stars are already in place. They have fallen every night at midnight. Are you sure you are ready, Cassandra?" asked Mistoffelees

Cassandra nodded, "ready as I'll ever be. There he is now"

From behind an old car, Old Deuteronomy walked out to meet the three. Munkustrap spoke not a word but lowered his head. Only Cassandra and Mistoffelees met him square in the eyes. In the low rumble of a voice that everyone loved so well, he spoke to the kittens

"Quaxo, Bastet, you two have watched me since the day you were brought to me for your naming. I thank you both for your guardianship during this time. Quaxo, you never failed in anything I set you to do and your tricks always kept me amused and jolly. For that, I thank you more than I have words to express. Bastet, you were always the quiet one, the watcher of a sort. To witness a dance from you is like getting a bowl of the freshest coldest milk. There are no words to explain it for they would do you an injustice. I know you will guard me well to the Doors."

The kittens lowered their heads, proud of the duties they had so faithfully filled since birth. Deuteronomy turned to Munkustrap and put a paw on his head. Munkustrap looked up to see a kindness that had rarely been shown

"Munkustrap, since day one you have always been by my side, helping, showing, and trying to keep these rascal kittens in line. With help from the elders, you have done a fine job of managing. I ask that you continue to ask them for help and advice as well as these two here. Despite their age, they know more than any of us ever might. Promise me that you will do so. You have been a faithful second and I could not ask for a better cat than you could. I hope that you have your second picked out because in 15 minutes, I will leave this place for a much better one. Have you picked?"

Munkustrap eyes widened in surprise and fear when the words dawned on him. He was it, he was the next one. He hoped that Pouncival was ready for the job. It had been evident lately that Pouncival or Alonzo would be the second based on behavior. Both had stuck close to Munkustrap and helped enforce order and some semblance of discipline. However, Pouncival had a style that suited Munkustrap quite nicely

"I have two in mind. I will do all that you ask of me and will do the best I can to keep order as you have done. You will be very much missed. "

Old Deuteronomy smiled on them for the final time and walked up to his perch on the tire. Behind him on the left was Quaxo, on the right was Cassandra and directly behind him was Munkustrap. The cats all settled down and waited for him to speak.

"I will miss you all very much. Please go on as you have done and all will be well. Have the same respect and reverence for the next as you had for me. As my final act here, Bombalurina and Rum Tum Tugger, please come forward."

The two came forward from the piles of junk where they had hidden and curled up at the bases of the tire, scared and curious. What would happen to them now? Would they still be banished or might they be forgiven?

"The pain of being able to be here amongst your fellow Jellicles has been hard, I know. I'm sure that you two have long since thought over your actions that night and that you are truly repentant. Come, be forgiven and welcomed back."

As the clock struck midnight, the stars fell and the sky lit up like fireworks. A light shone over Old Deuteronomy and Cassandra. The clouds above seemed to form a door from whence the light came. Cassandra nodded to Deuteronomy and he started walking up the light path to the doors. The cats below cried silently as they watched their fearless leader ascend.

When he reached the doors, he turned to Cassandra and she nodded. Deuteronomy turned to look down upon the cats he had lead, counseled and named these many years and smiled. With a sound that could be heard everywhere, he answered the question that had been on everyone's mind.

"Munkustrap, lead them as I have done"

The Doors opened and Deuteronomy walked inside. The cats below cheered, cried and noise was heard the city over. The Doors quietly closed and the clouds dispersed. Cassandra had somehow returned to the tire where she now sat to the right of Munkustrap. The tension returned as everyone wondered who would be second.

"I am by no means Old Deuteronomy nor will I ever be. I will do the best I can to lead and counsel you all as he would have done. Elders, as I have done in the past and will continue to do in respect to his wishes, I ask for your counsel and guidance. To Mistoffelees and Cassandra, continue, as Old Deuteronomy would have you do. To my second, may you be the ears I can pour my problems to in the hopes of a solution. You have been my second in so many things that I could not bear to break that now. Pouncival, come forward."

Pouncival came forward and stood to the right of Cassandra, surprised that he had been picked. At the foot of the tire, Bombalurina and Rum Tum Tugger still sat, hoping that their forgiveness would be carried over into Munkustrap's reign.

"Bombalurina and Rum Tum Tugger, as Old Deuteronomy forgave you before he left us, so I forgive you now. Be welcome back into the fold for nothing would be the same without you both."

Bombalurina and Rum Tum Tugger shed tears of joy as they were ambushed and pummeled by everyone. The elder cats looked on with smiles while the new leader watched with content. All was well in the Jellicle world again and Munkustrap could feel Deuteronomy smiling upon him from the Heaviside Layer.


	9. Chapter 9

The Jellicle Ball arrived once again and there was an air of excitement and wonder. Rumors had persisted for some time now that Cassandra was with kitten but she wouldn't confirm it. Word on the street was that Mistoffelees was the father, others said it was some housecat who lived nearby. Most people said that it was all talk around the milk bowl and paid it no mind. As always, Rum Tum Tugger was up to his old tricks but he had calmed some and was no longer the "playboy" as he had been before. Bombalurina was no longer the "prom queen" the "showgirl" but had calmed and matured. She was more of a motherly type, much like Jennyanydots and Jellylorum. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were still the same and up to their usual hi-jinks while Skimbleshanks still held the railroad to a tight, mouse free schedule. All truly was well in the Jellicle world that night as the clock struck midnight

"Jellicle cats, come one, come all, the Jellicle moon shines tonight . See now how it blesses us with its light for in her sight, we celebrate right. Cassandra and Mistoffelees of milk bowl fame, come forth now and present your claim."

Pouncival had proved to be quite the second, having a gift of voice and rhyme. When he spoke, everyone listened with open ears. Cassandra and Mistoffelees came forward and it couldn't be doubted; Cassandra was noticeably round with a fuller coat. Was it really kittens? Was Mistoffelees the father?

"We ask of you tonight, in Jellicle moon sight, bless us our homes for they are one"

Apparently, Mistoffelees' owners were moving and could not take him with so Cassandra's people had adopted the "magical, mister Mistoffelees" since then, both cats had fared well, better than before and it showed. The joyful cries rang up and filled the air like birds taking wing. Truly the ball was a sight to behold for despite her size, Cassandra still moved with such a grace that she might have danced on air. Mistoffelees' tricks were still able to stun and amaze even Munkustrap. The newest kittens, products of Rum Tum Tugger and Bombalurina raced around and toppled over "Uncle" Alonzo while his kittens with Victoria tumbled over Pouncival. Happiness was had all across the yard and everyone felt Old Deuteronomy, and Grizzabella, smile from above.

**~ well this is it, ladies and gentlemen. My story has ended and much to my discontent, its isn't 10. Nevertheless, I do hope you enjoy the reading of it as much as I enjoyed the writing of it. _Aimee C. Eaton_


End file.
